It's Me
by McKay Rulez
Summary: Crossover: Stargate SG-1 / Stargate Atlantis / Five Nights At Freddy's - Most of SG-1 and AR-1 have been killed and stuffed into animatronic suits. Marionette McKay waits for the others to figure out. It's Me.


_Disclaimer!_ I don't own Stargate Sg-1, Stargate Atlantis, Five Nights at Freddy's or any of their characters.  
 _Summary:_ Most of SG-1 and AR-1 have been killed and stuffed into animatronic suits. Marionette McKay waits for the others to figure out that, "It's Me".

* * *

Marionette McKay watched everyone from his box. The sound of the gentle lullaby piano music playing softly over the speakers from the security office where keeping him too tired and too entranced to move. It gave him flashbacks of the past when he used to play before he turned to science. It was hard to break out of that head space now that he had nothing else to look forward to. Being dead and stuffed into robotic puppet didn't give him much possibilities in his future.

He missed being alive. Missed being the center of attention. Missed saving the day. Missed having something too do at all times and he missed being able to eat. The pizza everywhere and birthday cakes didn't help that last one.. Though Chica Carter would humour him, and bring him cupcakes from the kitchen with a delighted "Let's Eat!", to lighten his spirits. It was cute in it's own way if it wasn't so depressing, but it had kinda become their inside joke.

He suppose he missed a lot of things... However, he also guessed he was happy in a way. He didn't have too be afraid of dieing, or really afraid of anything anymore. Also, no more expectations, so no more stress that had always piled on during his time saving the Galaxy.. So it was a bitter sweet situation of being. His mask of a dark haunting smile and streaked tears sort of conveyed it in a cruel state of irony.

He shifted his head to the direction of commotion from his fellow animatronics. Chica Carter was wandering about noisily like usual. Rodney always thought their killed must have had some sick since of colour coordination of weird feng shui to have put their lovely blonde team member in the yellow chicken suit. Vala and Cameron would have debates if she her new body was a chicken or a duck.. It was clearly a chicken but the two needed something to argue about to keep from going nuts by boredom.

Vala Mal Doran was in the purple Bonnie Bunny suit and she liked to show it off to who ever new came around in the security office. She thought she looked cute and wanted them too see it. They usually shut the door in her face though much to her annoyance.

General O'Neill was in the Golden Freddy suit.

Rodney rarely saw O'Neill. He wasn't sure where he went off too or what plans he was trying off on his own. Whenever he did see Jack though he was always slumped up against the wall tired. He couldn't blame him. Jack was getting pretty old when he was taken and the suit he was placed in was pretty run down too, to say the least.

Cameron was in the Freddy Fazbear suit. He never walked around to much but tried to keep in the center to keep an eye on everyone. Back when this all started Cam was more reluctant than everyone else to accept what had happened to him. Carter was a bit worried when he tried to take off his head if he had broken his new body but it all turned out okay. Luckily all he had was a slight hand print scar left of the experience. Now, more clear headed he's been trying to keep everyone encouraged and rallied together as usual as the days go by.

Dr. Daniel Jackson was in Balloon Boy. He managed to use his perfected linguistic talents to over rid the horrid voice boxes and say a few English words to the scientists, breaking the communication barrier. It was a start but saying complex words over Hi, and Hello where proving rather difficult. Dr. Jackson however, refused to give up.

As for McKay's own team mates Teyla was in Mangles body and Ronon Dex was in Foxys. 'Dexy' stayed in the cove away from SG-1, practising fighting in his new handicapped body with Teyla. Then sometimes snap from being cooped up for too long and would charge at the security doors. He'd band on them when Bill and Zelenka shut him out trying to get them to finally realize it was them inside the bodies that they kept locked away but they still hadn't figured it out.

Teyla would explore the vents and ceiling trying to find an alternate was out but had so far been unsuccessful. She tried different radio frequencies hoping that would get the scientists attention and intrigue but that too so far has been unsuccessful.

Rodney was stirred awake from his drifting thoughts and observations from a voice over the speakers. It was the Phone Guy, Walter.

"I'll be honest, I never liked the puppet thing.. It was always.. Thinking,"

The voice continued to drone on and McKay sleepily laid his head against the lid of his box.

'Thinking..' The was true.. That was all he did anymore to be honest.

How much longer could this go on? Surely it shouldn't take this long to find out what had happened to them? Didn't Zelenka and Lee smell them decomposing in these things?

Cameron said too be patience. To wait it out.. It couldn't be much more longer now.. After all they hadn't given them much time as it was. It had only been five days.. How much longer could it take?


End file.
